


one

by paulmcgann



Series: Five [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcgann/pseuds/paulmcgann





	one

Their first kiss, is, on the whole, a complete and utter failure. It’s outside Wilson’s place, and they haven’t fought in days, so he's starting to think that it’s _about fucking time_ for House to pull some kind of shit on him. So when their lips touch and their teeth hit all James can think is – ‘he’s doing this to piss me off.’ It’s only when House’s fingers push a little too firmly into the small of his back that he realises he’s serious, and has to pull away before he lets himself kiss back.


End file.
